Pour une nuit
by Glasgow
Summary: Et si Greg et John s'étaient rencontrés le temps d'une nuit avant leur première enquête commune. Se passe juste avant le premier épisode. Greg/John


Hum, clairement pas la fic dont je suis la plus fière, mais ça me démangeait depuis longtemps d'écrire sur Greg et John qui se seraient rencontrés juste avant le premier épisode. C'est donc chose faite. On verra bien ce que vous en penserez...

Pour le rating j'ai mis M mais ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de très graphique comme lemon, pour moi l'essentiel n'était pas là avec cette fic XD

Bonne lecture ;)

ooOoo

John Watson lut la une du journal abandonné sur la banquette de son taxi et secoua la tête, dépité. Encore un suicide louche et la police piétinait. Le monde devenait fou, c'était une certitude. Le médecin avait pensé qu'en revenant d'Afghanistan tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, mais Londres aussi était rongée par la violence. Cette actualité faisait froid dans le dos. La raison pour laquelle il avait pris un taxi plutôt que le métro même si ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses moyens. Traîner dans les rues la nuit ne lui disait rien en ce moment, surtout avec cette jambe qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, l'obligeant à se déplacer avec cette maudite canne, comme un misérable impotent. Il ne se supportait plus depuis son retour de la guerre. Cette claudication, ses cauchemars, son incapacité à avancer dans la vie. Des semaines qu'il vivait sur sa maigre pension, dans cette minuscule chambre sordide, sans parvenir à se reprendre en main. C'était pourtant simple, chercher un travail dans un cabinet médical quelconque, puis une colocation lui permettant d'avoir un véritable appartement… Ouais, facile à dire... Il en était à un point où il ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait de la vie, en venant de plus en plus souvent à regretter, durant ces heures où l'ennui se faisait insoutenable, ne pas avoir péri auprès de ses frères d'armes. Quat à sa thérapie, loin de l'aider elle n'avait de cesse de le faire sombrer davantage. Il avait horreur de déballer ses problèmes à un tiers, ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter. Sa psy lui avait conseillé de tenir un blog, faire le point sur ses pensées en les mettant par écrits… Là encore il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. C'était tellement plus simple de se complaindre en silence dans son malheur. Et penser de plus en plus souvent à utiliser l'arme bien cachée dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Le chauffeur stoppa le véhicule devant l'adresse qu'il lui avait indiqué. Un bar gay réputé sur Wharfdale Road où il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises quand le moral était au plus bas. L'idéal pour se vider la tête et si lui avait bien peu d'estime pour sa personne en ce moment, il se trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour apprécier sa compagnie. Et plus si affinités.

Réglant sa course, il ne vit pas l'homme aux cheveux gris qui franchissait la porte de l'établissement en hésitant.

ooOoo

Greg Lestrade marchait dans les rues sombres, perdu dans ses pensées au moins aussi sombres. Comme toujours une enquête le rongeait, ne lui laissant guère de répit. Même une fois rentré chez lui il ne pouvait la sortir de sa tête, pas davantage que tous les morts qui avaient jonché sa trop longue carrière. Cette fois comme souvent l'affaire était singulière et il lui semblait qu'il n'en verrait jamais la fin. Trois suicides à l'aspect étrange, similaire, trois personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas, n'avaient aucun point commun… C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourtant il se refusait demander son aide à Sherlock. Pas par fierté, il s'estimait bon policier, n'avait plus grand-chose à prouver à ce sujet, mais il craignait comme toujours l'attitude du génie tant envers les porches des victimes que ses hommes. Lui-même avait compris que la première victime, Sir Jeffrey Patterson avait eu liaison avec son assistante, par respect pour la veuve il était resté discret, Sherlock n'aurait pas eu son tact. Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Cette attitude desservait le jeune homme, les supérieurs de Lestrade ne voulaient plus guère avoir affaire à lui, alors Greg tentait de l'utiliser avec parcimonie. Néanmoins il commençait à penser que faire appel à lui devenait inévitable. Un mort de plus, ce qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde, et il le ferait. Car pour lui le plus important était juste de faire cesser les meurtres au plus vite, parce que plus de morts signifiait plus de cauchemars, de nuits blanches, d'alcool aussi. Il était usé par son métier, avait vu bien trop d'horreurs et se sentait sombrer bien souvent. Même son mariage, longtemps le seul élément stable de sa vie, foutait le camp. Sa femme lui reprochait de travailler trop au détriment de leur couple, commençait même à lui reprocher tous ses réveils nocturnes en sursaut et lui lançait des regards désapprobateurs chaque fois qu'elle le voyait un verre à la main. Comme elle était loin la femme admirative et fière de lui qu'il avait épousée. Il la soupçonnait de le tromper régulièrement mais en était au point où il s'en fichait. Lui-même n'était plus un modèle de fidélité ces dernier temps, à mesure que leur couple s'étiolait. Ironiquement il ne lui était infidèle qu'avec des hommes, des amants de passage, sa plus grande faiblesse avec leur mariage. Il avait renoué depuis peu avec cette partie de sa vie parce qu'il y trouvait enfin un certain réconfort qui n'était plus présent dans le lit nuptial.

Ce soir-là, rentrant après une journée éprouvante il avait trouvé le modeste appartement de North Govern Street désert et un mot rédigé à la hâte. Sa femme était partie chez des amis et ne serait pas de retour avant lundi. Chez des amis tu parles ! Mais même cela ne parvint à lui arracher une quelconque émotion, que ce soit de la rage ou de la jalousie. Il n'éprouvait tout simplement plus rien pour cette femme. Ne voulant rester seul, il s'était changé et était sorti marcher sans réel but, espérant comme souvent noyer ses soucis dans ses pas, les laisser derrière lui. Atterrissant sur Wharfdale Road sans l'avoir prémédité, il sut pourtant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Sans se préoccuper du taxi qui s'arrêtait à sa hauteur, du petit blond qui en sortait, il hésita une dernière seconde avant d'entrer finalement dans le bar qu'il connaissait déjà.

ooOoo

On avait beau être jeudi, à l'intérieur c'était bondé, bruyant, exactement ce que John voulait. Parfait pour se changer les idées. Ayant peu d'espoir de trouver une table, il s'installa au bar et commanda une vodka avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Pas l'attitude idéale pour faire des rencontres, mais il ne se sentait pas de draguer, il verrait bien si quelqu'un daignerait l'aborder malgré son air sombre. Peut-être un homme aussi désespéré que lui. Ce qui ne serait pas un problème pour ce qu'il entendait faire avec cette personne.

Un verre de scotch à la main, Greg bavarda un peu avec quelques connaissances puis remarqua le blond installé seul au bar. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il semblait loin de tout ce qui se passait ici et le policier se sentit peiné pour lui. Néanmoins il lui plut. Petit, d'allure nerveuse, un physique commun mais agréable… Greg n'était pas Sherlock et aurait été bien incapable de deviner sa profession ou ses centres d'intérêt, pourtant il était sûr d'une chose, cet homme était là exactement pour la même raison que lui. Il alla alors s'asseoir près de lui, lui offrant à boire. Le blond lui adressa un grand sourire qui eut le don d'éclairer son visage, même si ses yeux restaient tristes. Ils trinquèrent puis se présentèrent. Greg. John. Rien de plus, pas de noms, pas d'informations personnelles, c'était inutile pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Ils bavardèrent un peu en buvant, enchaînèrent avec une autre tournée puis, l'alcool aidant, Greg se montra plus entreprenant. Une jambe qui en caresse une, les doigts qui se nouent, les lèvres qui s'unissent… Toutes ces premières fois d'autant plus délectables qu'on sait qu'elles seront uniques.

Ils parvinrent finalement à avoir une table, s'assirent côte à côte et flirtèrent comme deux adolescents. John était heureux, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas bien souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait mis longtemps à se sentir à l'aise avec cet aspect de sa vie, ses sorties nocturnes et surtout ses conquêtes d'une seule nuit. Tout comme il avait mis longtemps à gérer son homosexualité. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait enfin admis combien cela pouvait l'épanouir, même si ce n'était que le temps de quelques heures, il en avait pris son parti, tant qu'il parvenait à rester discret, ce qui jusque-là n'avait jamais été difficile. Comme toujours c'était agréable et flatteur de provoquer le désir chez un parfait inconnu. D'autant que celui-ci était particulièrement bien fait de sa personne et plutôt zélé dans sa conduite à son égard. Le médecin se faisait l'effet d'être un séducteur irrésistible, ce qu'il était loin d'être sa la vie de tous les jours, et il adorait ça. Finalement, son compagnon posa la question qui lui brûlait justement les lèvres.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

John eut une brève pensée pour la misérable chambre dans laquelle il vivait depuis son retour au pays et n'eut pour le coup aucune difficulté à faire son choix.

« Chez toi », glissa-t-il entre deux baisers.

Mais l'instant d'après son regard se posa sur l'alliance de l'autre homme et il eut un mouvement de recul.

Greg, qui avait suivi ses yeux se posant sur le bijou se maudit intérieurement. Quel con de ne pas avoir pensé à le retirer avant d'entrer ici ! Un vrai tue l'amour ce truc ! Pourtant il n'entendait pas laisser filer cet homme pour quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

« Ma femme et moi on a un mariage très libre », dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité même s'ils n'avaient jamais abordé ouvertement le sujet.

John eut un petit soupir qui pouvait s'apparenter à du soulagement, mais il ne semblait pas totalement convaincu pour autant.

« Elle est chez son amant pour les jours à venir, insista Greg, se faisant plus implorant qu'il n'aurait voulu. Et j'ai très, très envie de toi. »

Il eut un sourire en voyant son compagnon hocher la tête après encore quelques secondes d'hésitation. Ils s'embrassèrent intensément, la main de Greg remontant très haut sous le tee-shirt du blond, autant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas filer que pour tenter de contrôler son désir. Le gémissement profond de John contre ses lèvres fut sa plus belle récompense et le signe aussi qu'il était grand temps de sortir de là ou très vite le policier ne répondrait plus de lui.

« Je ne voudrait pas ruiner un couple, murmura John tandis qu'ils quittaient leur banquette avec empressement.

- Aucun risque », le rassura encore une fois Greg.

Ils sortirent dans la rue et tandis que l'aîné hélait un taxi il prit soin cette fois de glisser son alliance au fond de sa poche tout en se disant qu'il aurait intérêt à la remettre avant de revoir Sherlock qu'il voulait éviter les remarques gênantes.

Sur le siège arrière, les deux hommes eurent tôt fait d'oublier la présence d'un tiers dans le véhicule, reprenant plutôt leur échange là où ils l'avaient interrompu.

Un bref instant, la main de son compagnon sur son entrejambe, le caressant vigoureusement malgré la présence du pantalon devenu bien gênant, John se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver à faire l'amour ici même, non pas que cela ne le dérange d'ailleurs. Dans ces instants où le plaisir grimpait il en arrivait à faire totalement abstraction du monde extérieur, de tout ce qui n'était pas cette étreinte, qu'il en devenait totalement désinhibé, tellement à l'opposé de l'image proprette qu'il renvoyait au quotidien. Trouver un homme partageant cet état d'esprit promettait généralement de bons moments.

Le trajet s'avérant particulièrement court, ils les vêtements n'étaient que froissés lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant chez Greg. John le suivit jusqu'au second étage, un frisson caractéristique le traversant en songeant à ce qui allait suivre. Il aimait tout particulièrement les instants qui précédaient l'acte charnel, ces moments où tout était encore possible, où tout semblait si simple. Sans compter l'excitation qui grimait en flèche.

Entrant dans l'appartement, aussi savoureuse soit l'anticipation, le médecin ne put se résoudre à patienter davantage. Il laissa à peine à l'autre homme le temps de refermer la porte avant de se précipiter sur lui. Ravageant ses lèvres de baisers avides, il entreprit du même coup d'ouvrir sa chemise de quelques gestes empressés.

Greg n'était pas en reste, se frottant contre ce corps tendu, glissant les mains sous le tee-shirt de John… Traversant le couloir puis le salon sans se séparer, ils semèrent les vêtements sur leur passage. Arrivant à la porte de la chambre, Greg adossa son compagnon au chambranle, l'embrassant tout en le débarrassant de son boxer, dernier vêtement qu'il portait encore. Puis il le fit se retourner, couvrant son corps nu du sien tout en mordillant sa nuque.

John prit appui au bois sombre en soupirant, se tendant lorsqu'il sentit le membre raide appuyer contre son intimité avant de se retirer aussi brutalement. Cet homme savait décidément y faire, jouant avec lui pour l'exciter autant que le frustrer. Son manège durant encore quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'aîné les conduise enfin jusqu'au lit. John se mordit la lèvre en voyant son compagnon sortir préservatif et lubrifiant de l'un des tiroirs de la table de nuit. Il réalisa alors combien cette pièce, autant par la présence de ces objets qui témoignaient si peu d'un couple marié que la décoration terriblement froide, était dépourvu de présence féminine. Une épouse certes, mais qui ne semblait guère présente. Ce qui tendait à confirmer l'expression "couple libre" employé par Greg. Quelle triste définition du mariage, jugea John, bien qu'il se sente enfin pleinement à sa place. L'instant d'après l'autre homme était sur lui, le distrayant de toute réflexion, toute distraction qui n'était pas leur corps à corps.

Cette fois encore Greg fit montre de son savoir-faire, celui là même qui lui était désormais si peu utile auprès de sa femme, découvrant autant de sa langue que ses mains le corps offert, désirable. Il nota au passage quelques détails quoi que sans guère d'importance. La peau légèrement hâlée, les muscles secs, les mains délicates et ces quelques cicatrices qui constellaient ce corps, témoins silencieuses d'un passé chargé, notamment celle, boursoufflée et rougeâtre à l'épaule gauche. Quelqu'un comme Sherlock aurait déduit de ces quelques détails toute la vie de John. Greg n'était pas aussi observateur, s'en fichait d'ailleurs pour l'instant à l'inverse des moments passés sur une scène de crime, mieux, il aimait ce mystère entourant son amant. Ne rien savoir pour se concentrer davantage sur le moment présent, se délecter et savourer chaque seconde.

John n'eut rien à redire en voyant l'homme aux gestes si sûrs, mais dont le regard démentait cette assurance si bien feinte, enfiler une protection. Ainsi jusqu'au bout ils étaient en phase, Greg répondait sans s'en douter à son besoin d'être dominé. Quand il faisait l'amour, surtout depuis son retour du front, John avait ce besoin viscéral de se laisser aller, de ne rien contrôler vraiment. Quoi que courageux et entreprenant dans tous les aspects de sa vie, même lorsque rien n'allait, il ressentait parfois ce besoin d'être rassuré, aimé… rien de mieux pour cela qu'un amant entreprenant, entre les bras duquel il oubliait tout pour quelques instants. Sa conquête du jour semblait parfaite pour cela. Il ne pensait plus à rien sinon au plaisir qui montait peu à peu, lui faisait désirer toujours plus. Quand Greg prit possession de son corps, faisant preuve d'une fougue toute particulière autant que bienvenue, John noua ses jambes autour des hanches en mouvements.

Greg prenait son pied ! Il était en train de découvrir combien il était bon de faire l'amour à John. Il avait eu des amants plus séduisants, plus jeunes, plus avides, plus fougueux aussi, et d'autres moins la moyenne en quelque sorte, jamais pourtant il n'en avait apprécié un de cette façon. Peut-être à cause de son regard empreint d'une mélancolie qu'il tentait de dissimuler, ou de ses gestes empressés témoignant d'un vrai plaisir à être dans l'instant présent… Toujours est- il qu'il était un amant parfait. Le genre dont Greg, s'il n'avait pas été aussi échaudé, aurait pu tomber amoureux. Il repoussa rapidement cette idée absurde et reprit sa tâche avec une ardeur décuplée, découvrant avec appétit le corps abandonné, offert. Dans ces conditions il ne lui fut pas difficile de se perdre tout à fait.

Les minutes suivantes furent un parfait ensemble de fougue et de douceur tandis que les corps moites et haletants se découvraient, se domptaient, laissant le plaisir atteindre peu à peu des sommets. L'orgasme les cueillit en un parfait ensemble, transcendant l'acte même pour ne laisser qu'une parfaite impression de paix, de symbiose, de celle que deux êtres ne pouvaient connaître que dans ces moments-là. Reprenant lentement leur souffle, les deux hommes restèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, jambes emmêlées.

C'était ce moment tout particulier que Greg préférait, celui où l'adrénaline coulait dans les veines, où les esprits n'étaient pas encore tout à fait clairs, ces quelques secondes fugaces pendant lesquelles deux êtres si différents, amenés très vite à se séparer, donnaient l'illusion de former un couple comme les autres, au sein d'une histoire banale et unique à la fois. Il se laissa aller dans cette délicieuse torpeur, ne doutant pas un instant de sa capacité à s'endormir très vite, ainsi repu, sans même demander à John de quitter les lieux comme il le faisait en général avec ses autres amants de passage. Il n'en ressentait pas le besoin, pas plus que l'envie et ne voulait que rien ne vienne entacher cet instant. Tout était parfait.

John avait enfoui la main dans les cheveux gris, le visage pressé contre la poitrine qui se soulevait encore à un rythme un peu trop rapide. Il était bien. Généralement après le sexe il se sentait honteux, sale. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être pour s'être ainsi abandonné auprès d'un inconnu, peut-être parce qu'on lui avait expliqué bien souvent qu'il n'était pas censé se conduire de cette façon, peut-être aussi parce que naïvement il espérait chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le lit d'un homme qu'il se sentirait ensuite serein, remplissant le vide de sa vie qui le pesait tant au quotidien… Mais rien de tout cela cette fois. Aucune pensée négative. Il arrivait même à se sentir serein quant à son avenir, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Oh bien sûr Greg ne ferait pas partie de cet avenir, il lui avait simplement donné, d'une façon totalement imprévue, les clés pour enfin se sortir la tête de l'eau. Dès le lendemain il commencerait par se lancer de façon concrète à la recherche d'un colocataire plutôt que simplement y penser. Puis il accomplirait chacune des résolutions qu'il caressait depuis un moment.

Les deux hommes somnolaient lorsque le portable de l'aîné se manifesta bruyamment. Avec un soupir dépité, Greg s'empressa de décrocher, ne voulant déranger davantage son amant. La conversation fut brève, pas besoin de s'étendre, il en saurait bien plus qu'il ne voudrait une fois sur place. Un nouveau meurtre qui le tiendrait certainement éveillé toute la nuit alors même qu'il avait déjà plus d'enquêtes en cours qu'il ne pouvait les compter. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un nouveau suicide suspect, il n'aurait pas voulu affronter encore une fois la presse trop avide de scoops là où il n'y en avait pas. Il raccrocha et s'excusa auprès de son compagnon qui, comprenant le sens des quelques mots prononcés durant la brève conversation téléphone, avait commencé à se lever.

« Pas de problème », souffla John.

Et c'était vrai. A la vérité le médecin n'avait eu aucune intention de passer la nuit ici même s'il s'était un peu laissé aller. Il s'interdisait désormais de dormir avec qui que ce soit, trop de cauchemars. Il préférait être seul dans ces moments-là.

Ils s'habillèrent en silence avant de quitter l'appartement. Après un silence gêné, Greg proposa à John de le déposer en partant. Celui-ci refusa, préférant prendre un taxi. Ne jamais dépendre d'autrui.

« Bon eh bien… c'était… bien, marmonna Greg en jouant avec ses clés.

- C'était bien, confirma John. »

Pour lui les adieux étaient toujours terriblement maladroits, la raison pour laquelle habituellement il préférait partir dans la nuit tandis que son amant dormait. Cela évitait bien des hésitations ou des promesses absurdes qui n'étaient de toute façon jamais tenues.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent finalement après un ultime regard. Après quelques mètres parcourus à pieds, John se retourna pour voir la voiture de Greg s'éloigner. Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la nuit, se sentant le cœur apaisé. Une vie d'ennuie, des nuits de cauchemar, pourtant enfin il se sentait la force d'y faire face.

ooOoo

Quelque part dans Cardiff, une jeune femme portant un élégant imperméable rose rentait chez elle avec à la main son billet de train pour Londres pour le lendemain. Le scoop du siècle, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Entendant son mari s'affairer dans la cuisine, elle s'empressa de remettre son alliance avant de le rejoindre.

**THE END.**


End file.
